Despues del Felices para siempre de disney
by Platinum-knigh-moe
Summary: Hola, bueno en este fic pondre lo que (segun yo e inspirado en un video que vi en youtube de AFTER EVER AFTER), paso despues de el felices para siempre que puso disney e todas sus peliculas, pondre mas que nada de las princesas
1. Pocahontas

_**Este es la primer historia de mis ¨finales alternativos¨ de algunas princesas disney**_

* * *

Ya paso un año desde que John Smith volvió a Inglaterra para poder salvar su vida, y han pasado muchas cosas desde ese día . . .

Después de que Jhon Smith se fuera, ayude a mi gente a cosechar, ayude a mi padre porque cada día era mas viejo y se le volvía mas difícil el hacer varias cosas, era mi deber y responsabilidad de ayudarla, era la siguiente que estaría a cargo de nuestra tribu, todo iba bien hasta que la tragedia llego . . .

Un día llegaron nuevos barcos, algunos eran como en el que había partido John Smith, pero ahora también había otros barcos distintos, y los cara pálidas que bajaban de esos botes hablaban diferente a la forma en que John Smith hablaba, eran unos extraños pero trate de ser amigable con ellos, unos cara pálidas venían de pueblos extraños: ingleses, franceses y españoles . . .

Ellos tenían varas que escupían fuego, cuchillas largas y malestares que provocaban la muerte de mi pueblo; los cara pálidas nos forzaron a huir de nuestras tierras, fuimos exiliados del lugar que nos vio nacer, pero eso no fue lo peor, las mujeres de mi tribu, incluyéndome, fueron tomadas como animales por los cara pálidas, contra su voluntad . . .

Vi a mi pueblo morir y caer, ya no lo iba a hacer, ya no me iba a quedar quieta como un roble, ya no observaría sin hacer nada, iba a defenderme, iba a pelear por mi pueblo y por todas las vidas que se perdieron por culpa de la ambición de los cara pálidas . . .

Tome un tomahak y me dispuse a pelear, pelearía junto a los guerreros que quedaban vivos, hice alianza con las otras tribus que habitábamos en el exilio y que queríamos hacer pagar a los cara pálidas por lo que nos habían hecho . . .

Pelee, asesine a tantos cara pálidas como pude . . .

¿alguna vez vieron las entrañas de un ingles?

¿han visto el corazón latente y sangrante de un español?

¿han lanzado una flecha a los ojos de los franceses?

Yo si, y e visto el color de su sangre sobre mi piel, mi piel se tiño del color de su sangre, ese era mi color, ya no podía ver los colores del viento ahora solamente podía ver un color, el color rojo de la sangre, la sangre derramada por mi pueblo y por ellos . . .

Ya no me importa pelear, no me importa si muere gente inocente por mi culpa, yo también me estoy muriendo, lo se, puedo sentirlo, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, puedo matar sin sentir nada, después de todo me moriré en poco tiempo . . .


	2. Bella

**_Este es la segunda historia de mis ¨finales alternativos¨ de algunas princesas disney_**

* * *

Al parecer el ¨Y vivieron felices para siempre¨ de los libros que amo leer son solo fantasías . . .

No existe un felices para siempre, yo creí que si pero al parecer me equivoque . . .

Me case con Adam, lo amaba y era feliz en el palacio, pero aveces me entraba la nostalgia y me entraban las ganas de ir a visitar el pequeño pueblo en donde nací y me crié, ver a mi padre e ir a la librería del pueblo a saludar, nunca debí haberlo hecho . . .

Un día decidí volver al pueblo, quería ver que había pasado y como estaban las personas que vivían allí, pero en cuanto llegue y las personas me vieron, me arrestaron como si fuera una criminal, me encerraron en la prisión y me gritaban

¨bruja¨ ¨te iras al infierno¨¨es el diablo¨

Había cargos en contra de mi persona, decían que el principal era haber cometido bestialidad, eso era una mentira, pero ellos no me escuchaban, solamente escuchaban a los hombres realmente locos que me gritaban barbaridades, escuchaba sus planes de que me quemarían en la estaca por ser bruja y que merecía morir . . .

Ademas que escuche que irían al castillo y se llevarían a Adam a un zoológico o que lo liberarían en la naturaleza, una vez que estuviera muerta . . .

Este es mi fin, lo se, nunca debí haber vuelto al pueblo . . .


End file.
